Adventures of an Atypical: A Pokémon Fanfiction
by Hamster trees
Summary: Vic is a deviant. She beats to her own drumb, but will this help her, or hurt her in the Pokemon world? Really, this is just an experiment for me to see what I can do better as a writer. Critique is Love!
1. Departure of the Deviant

"Ten minutes… I swear…" I groaned from under my blue covers. "Ten… more…" Oh, the wondrous joys of sleep. Why couldn't Dad comprehend this?

Father walked into my messy room, I knew this because he was unbelievably large. You can hear his footsteps from across the street. "Uuuup and at 'em!" Dad bellowed. He had a deep voice to match his size. And he had very hairy arms.

I grunted. Too much light. And screaming. I cracked my eyes open, staring at the clock on my nightstand. It was noon. I yawned angrily. Only noon? I had to be at the lab at…

Whoops.

I bounded off the bed and shooed my dad out of my room. He was laughing. Ugh. I slammed my door and began to dress myself as fast as I could. How could they have the ceremony thing at _one o'clock?_ I mean, come on. I'm not a morning person, not in the least bit. And I _know_ one o'clock in the afternoon technically isn't morning, but my metabolism says it is. _Everyone's_ says it is. And if it doesn't you have issues.

After tugging my last boot on, I glanced in the mirror. It's amazing how my hair can go straight as an arrow to jungle mess over night. I grabbed my comb and began to work through it. I apparently got my hair color from Mom, she had purple hair, like me. I got the bazillions of hairs from my dad though. I'm just happy I'm not _as_ hairy as him. We don't talk about my mom much, so remind me to not bring it up again.

I would prefer not to talk about it.

But ranting aside, I guess I'm halfway decent by now. I put on my goggles and headed out my bedroom door.

Dad was watching Pokémon cooking tips on the TV when I walked in the kitchen. There was a plate of eggs waiting for me. And bacon. Tasty. Also waiting for me was my packed bag with two thermal containers on top of it.

"Newest recipe?" I said, taking my seat at the table and eating fast. My dad was a tremendous cook, he could make the best Pokéball cookies you've ever tasted, and people actually want to _buy_ his Pokéfood. He's pretty fantastic.

"Yep. I hope your new Pokémon'll like it." He said in his gruffy voice. "You got one in mind yet?" He looked at me over his shoulder. Lovely mental image he'll have forever now too, my mouth so stuffed I can barely breathe.

I swallowed hard, then gasped for air. "Yeah, I wan—" Dad cut me off.

"Don't tell me! I want it to be a surprise!" He chuckled heartily, then returned to his cooking. I downed my OJ and glanced at the clock again. Twelve thirty. I still had time. I stuffed the thermal containers in my bag, under the few changes of clothes I had, and opened the door.

"Vic?" Dad said before I shut the door behind me. I glanced over my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He smiled, then returned to his cooking. You'd think that by now I'd be used to that gushy lovey goo from him. You'd think that. But I don't think it sunk in yet, even with the thirteen years that I've been with him.

"Likewise, Paps." I said, grinning as I slammed the door behind me.

Well, this was it. Spare me the 'Ooooh, here she goes on an epiphany rant.' I can think about whatever I damn well please, if you have a problem, then stop reading.

Anywhos, this was it. Great things happen when people get their first Pokémon. All those new 'Adventures' and meeting new people, and becoming the 'best'. False hopes, false dreams.

All I wanted was to get out of this terribly small town.

And with that, I ran to the lab. My next obstacle: Remembering the stupid Professor's name…


	2. The Anorm and Professor Ovary

It was too hot. I realized this as I turned the corner in Pallet Town to get to Professor Joke's lab. Joke? Naaah, that can't be it. Uhm…

Well, at least I had something to occupy my mind as I entered the lab. Oh, sweet air conditioning. And the smell of fresh Pokebélls to make it all better. Though the lab looked pretty stale, like an old guy lived here (Well hey, how about that!) I still liked the atmosphere… sort of.

Professor Loki (No, that wasn't it either…) was talking to some other kid. He looked a few years older than me, and had this stupid look on his face like he was going to be the next leader of the Elite Four or something. Pshaw.

"Good bye, Lance. I hope you like your Dratini, tell your dad he owes me! That took me forever to—" Lance didn't wait for Professor Orc (Noooo…) to finish. He just left. The Professor turned to me now. I guess he noticed my 'Come on, make it quick' look. I had the same face when dad was arranging for me to get my first Pokémon all those weeks ago. "Well hello there, Victoria. Good to see you again."

Nails on a chalkboard. "My name isn't Victoria, Professor Ovary." I said bitterly. "It's Vic. And can I just get my Pokémon and leave now? Please?" Maybe disrespect wasn't the way to go with him.

Oh well. He shouldn't have called me by that vile name.

Speaking of vile names, he didn't seem to like his much. "Mmm… yes…" He began, picking up a Pokéball and handing it to me firmly. He better be careful, all that sagging skin of his may just fall off if he gets too angry. "Your Charmander. And you could be a little more grateful, young lady. You mother wouldn't approve of this."

He just didn't know when to quit, did he? I snatched the Pokéball from his hands and stormed out the door. No good byes. How dare he! Anyone knew better than to mention… her around me. Or dad. Who did he think he was? That old, evil, malevolent man…

I took off running to my Refuge. Meaning, the small lake behind the small town. That's where I usually go when someone upsets me, which is more often than not, and I need a break. I collapsed by the water, running my finger though it. It was calm. Nice…

Oh yeah, I have a Pokémon now.

I always wanted to bring one here, so we can share it. Corny, I know, but spare me. You always have the choice of not reading, y'know. So… don't complain.

I let my new Pokémon out of his Pokéball. He was bright orange, and had a brightly burning tail. My new Charmander took one long look at me, then the water, and…

"CHAAAAAR!" It screamed, running around. What was this thing's problem? Its tail was flailing side to side uselessly. Figures. He tripped finally, rolling away from the wat—

Ooooooh….

I got up and walked over to the crying Charmander. It looked up at me, he was… angry. I reached forewords to comfort it, y'know, 'cause I'm nice like that. And

Chomp.

It bit me! That little, ungrateful brat! I took another jab at it, but… the Charmander had already been engulfed in a red light, then it disappeared. Someone returned it to it's Pokéball. I turned around in time to see a Bagon charging at me. A Bagon? In Kanto? I'd ponder that later, right now I—

"Ouff." Is all that came from my mouth when the Bagon head butted me in the stomach. I doubled over, clutching my throbbing midsection. I then made the mistake of looking up.

There were two guys there, not much older than me, staring down at me. Identical Twins. One had a Bagon beside him, and the other a Trapinch. Both of these Pokémon are no where to be found around this reigion… so how did they..? Worry now, questions later. That stupid Bagon knocked the wind out of me, so I was wheezing like I was having a heart attack or something.

"Well, Damien, what do you think we should do with her?" The one of my left said, walking around me. I spit on his shoe. This guy seemed a little antsy. His Bagon glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out back at him.

"Enough, Dominic." The one on the right said. I guess his name was Damien. "We got her Pokémon, now lets go. For all we know, she could be Oak as soon as we leave." Oak! That was his name! Oh, but more important manners now. I was still gasping for air, so I had trouble talking. "Lets go."

The other one, Dominic, grunted. "She spit on me! Bag—" Damien grabbed his brother (I assumed they were siblings) and his Trapinch stopped the Bagon.

"Give me…" I wheezed. "… my Pokémon back… you pus—" I coughed, unable to finish my sentence. They both laughed simultaneously. Chilling.

"See yeh, _Victoria_." Dominic said as the both ran off into town, leaving me with nothing but an empty Pokéball, confusion, and a whole lot of angst.


	3. Pigs are Flying Now?

Okay, stop Vic. Breathe. Think.

You didn't even like the stupid Charmander anyway. It didn't like you. And those guys seemed… nice enough.

I sighed (Bad decision, seeing as my breathing was still on the fritz). Sarcasm wouldn't get my Pokémon back. Maybe it was a good idea to be a little nicer to the professor… maybe he would have given me another one?

Who was I kidding, I didn't want another one. Charmander was so… fired (Haha, sarcasm may not work, but puns will!) What was I gonna tell Dad…?

And what was that about those guys knowing my name? Were they stalkers? No… they weren't even from here. Bagon and Trapinch were found in Hoenn. Maybe they were distant relatives…?

All right, Vic, the heat is getting to you.

I rolled over to the water and stuck my head in it for a few seconds. The water was cool, so I cooled down as well. All right… think… They left me with an empty Pokéball. I could just catch a new one, and say that Oak ran out of decent ones. Yeah, that would work…

I took my head out of the water, gasping. Well, my breathing had returned to normal, but my stomach was still killing me. I rolled onto my back and lifted up my shirt. I was bruised pretty badly, and maybe I had a broken rib or two. But I doubted it. And if I did, I'd have to get it checked out in a different city.

Yeah yeah, I know. I can always get it looked at here, at home, but here's the thing: I've got an ego. So it was either I returned without a Pokémon and tell everyone what happened so I look like a wimp, or I can lie and look good.

I pick the looking good part.

And so, with tears coming to my eyes, I stumbled trying to stand up. I picked up the empty Pokéball and walked over to a tree, clutching my stomach. I used the tree as support while I looked around. There were Goldeen on the lake… but they'd be useless anywhere not near water. There were Rattata north of Pallet Town… but they were rats.

I hate rats.

Ugh… maybe I could spare just a teeny bit of a bruised ego… just this once.

And then my answer fell from the heavens.

I heard a bunch of noises from above, and when I looked up I was extremely surprised. And trust me, you would be too.

I saw a bunch of Pidgey gathered around a Pidgeot, holding a black form. The Pidgey were all picking at the black form. Haha! A Pidgey! Or, better yet, a Pidgeot! Of course, it'd be so easy.

With my newly found strength, I picked up a few rocks and began to throw them at the Pidgeot. Most of them missed and hit several Pidgey, but one hit the bird Pokémon on its head.

When I hit the Pidgeot, all the Pidgey seemed to scatter and go in different directions. Thee Pidgeot dropped whatever it was holding and flew away as well.

Damnit!

I ran to the lake and looked up, almost screaming for them to come back.

But instead I was interrupted by a large splash in front of me. The black thing that they were attacking fell into the lake. It looked like it was holding on to something for dear life. It was a Pokémon, no doubt, and it didn't look like it could swim.

Ooooh no.

I dove into the water. I betcha this Pokémon would be able to swim fine if it let go of it's…

Egg?

I scooped up the Pokémon in my arms and kicked up hard, surfacing. I swam with it over to the shore and placed it on the earth so I could look at it.

It was a Sneasel, and it was holding an egg. But it was a guy Sneasel though; it had a long red ear (Thank the Poké Gods for Television). I pulled myself into a standing position as the Sneasel regained opened its eyes.

He looked around for a minute; his eyes fell on me, then on the egg in his hands. Then he smiled, and… ate the egg.

Eugh! I jumped backwards to my tree and picked up my Pokéball. This Pokémon _ate it's young_. What was wrong with it?! The Sneasel chewed the egg in its mouth happily.

Wait a sec. This Pokémon… that had just gotten the crap beat out of it by a bunch of Pidgey (Waaait a sec that must be a Pidgey egg. That's why they were attacking him.)

I looked at the Pokeball, and then grinned melavolently.

Click. Dink. Booooop… boooooop….

Sneasel made the Pokéball wiggle a few times before it stopped.

Woohoo! You caught a Sneasel! Doot dee dee doo!

Yeah, wouldn't it be weird if that actually happened in real life? I walked over and picked up the carnivorous Pokémon that was now mine. I can tell you right now, it wasn't going to be a happy camper when I let it back out of it's new prison, but hey, no bruised ego!

Just an unbelievably throbbing stomach.


End file.
